


Love Bites

by lovesick_girls



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily and her praise kink, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, NSFW, Top JJ Rights, i guess, this all happened because of a discord writing sprints, wait can i use the "top jj rights" tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesick_girls/pseuds/lovesick_girls
Summary: JJ faintly remembers snapping out of whatever daydream she was having and her eyes slowly trailing the length of Emily's neck and how her dark curls made the skin look paler.She wanted to bite it.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> How do I tag this? I've seriously never done something like this before.

#  Love Bites

Jennifer was almost surprised really with how the urged creeped up on her on that Friday night. Maybe it was the slow song playing as a background noise on the living room, maybe it was the way Emily's silk garments shone lightly with the light coming from the TV that no one of them were paying attention to, maybe it was the way the woman clung to her neck, sitting on her lap, breathing peacefully in her ear.

Emily could be so needy when tired after a hard week, so eager to touch and physical contact and affection, that nights like these became more common when the brunette started to get over her insecurities and accepted that JJ loved the fact that Emily needed her like that.

JJ faintly remembers snapping out of whatever daydream she was having and her eyes slowly trailing the length of Emily's neck and how her dark curls made the skin look paler. 

She wanted to bite it.

Still, idly she traced her fingertips on the woman's thigh, swallowing and pondering...  _ Maybe Emily won't mind wearing a high collar shirt on Monday. _

Lips parted and she released a slow breath, her other hand that rested on the brunette's lower back left the place, languidly going up until reaching the side of her breasts to circle the areola and press the nipple between the thumb and forefinger.

That was when Emily reacted, her breath hitching right on JJ's ear and the blonde could perfectly imagine her brown eyes widening a little.

Jennifer didn't stay long, though, her hand continuing it's trajectory through the vale of her breasts and drumming softly on the bosom above Emily's heart so to reach the hair falling on the brunette's left shoulder, taking it out of her way.

She also took the falling of the silk strap as a sign of the universe telling her to proceed.

Dropping her head until lips touched the skin with a loving kiss, they parted slightly so her tongue could caress the it before planting the first hickey.

That was a mere warning for what she wanted to do.

Jennifer pulled back a little just to watch the white turn into a pink spot. She hummed, a palm laying now completely on Emily's thigh. 

She noticed the serene pulse on the neck and salivated.

"Jen?" Emily said softly before starting to move on her lap.

"Stay still for me baby." She held Emily's waist and flushed her closer to her abdomen. 

Blue eyes found again the pink spot and let her teeth meet the skin. All the ambient sounds were gone. 

It was tentative at first, Jennifer trying to contain the desire to fully sink in and mark.  _ God, how she wanted to mark Emily so bad. _

It wasn't enough, so she opened more her mouth so that the canines could scratch before digging deep. Jennifer let out a satisfied hum, not letting go until she testes Emily's endurance to how much she could take at first. She stopped clamping and allowed her tongue to graze on the markings.

Letting out a breath, "How about a few more?"

In response, the older woman's fingers met the hair on her nape and pulled on them. She was sure Emily could feel her smugness.

JJ smiled and went a bit higher, leaving the shoulder area with a trail of kisses up till Emily's breath became shortened.

The blonde opened her mouth and sucked on the skin once, twice, just to feel her girlfriend squirm on her lap. She bit again, harder and harder, eyelids dropping and a hand on the brunette's lower back pressing imperiously so that their bodies would have more contact, so that Emily's center grazed against her torso.

The first moan was heavenly. 

Jennifer slowly let her jaw slack, the older woman whimpered and JJ wrapped her arms tightly around her waist containing Emily when she sucked on the bitten skin.

Eagerly, Jereau observed her work. 

Pretty, but it wasn't enough.

With a hand on the neck, she pushed Emily back and pressed a kiss on her cheek and another on the corner of her mouth, knowing that fully kissing her would break whatever control JJ had left.

"You okay?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, you can go on." Their noses touched softly before Emily retreated to her old position and whispered. "Please."

JJ closed her eyes and didn't try to contain the feral smile that emerged with the desire in her.

She clenched her fingers on obsidian hair and pulled, presenting the neck for her like a gift that was so rightfully hers. In some way, Jennifer believed Emily was.

Her bites became more apparent, surrounded by red and purpling marks on the skin that evolves to become bolder, deeper, and forcing out more moans and reactions from the mouth that grazed on JJ's jaw.

When the left side of the neck was bruised enough JJ tugged down the silk nightie shirt and kissed Emily's bosom. 

"You've been so good for me today, love. So beautiful." She let her cheek rest on it hearing how the heartbeat accelerated with the praise. "I want to mark you more."

"You can do whatever you want with me, Jen." Was said with an almost shy undertone.

The younger smiled. "Take your shirt off for me."

Emily did as told, letting the silk graze her skin one last time for the night before throwing it away on the living room floor.

Jennifer let her hands run across the skin, first through the sides, around her chest in a few teasing circles so as to dip between them and stopping at the hem of the shorts.

Emily whined.

"Later, honey." She whispered and started to change their position, laying Emily on the couch and carefully placing a pillow behind her head; JJ ran her fingers through black hair and neck.

Emily's chest was even more sensitive than her neck, and JJ tingled hot with each tremble on the brunette's stomach or buckle of hips, when her teeth sunk deep and hard enough Emily raised her hands, unsure if she was allowed to touch the blonde.

It was clear that Jennifer was enjoying profusely how she reacted, and when she sucked particularly close to the areola Emily hoarsely claimed her name.

"Jennifer!" Lightning and thunder roared with her on the outside world. 

It made her hands grip on her sofa cushions and muscles tense. "Touch me Em." She bit and sucked on the nipple.

The woman anchored herself on JJ's shoulders and threw her head back exposing the marvelous sight of purples and reds.

"I just want to be good for you, Jen." Her voice trembled with desire.

"You are so wonderful to me, baby. So good, so beautiful, so soft right now." The blonde went under her breast and felt nails scratch her shoulders and biceps.

Descending even more with her trail of teeth marks and hickeys on the damp glistening torso she stopped near the waistband. Jennifer craved more and so did Emily, but  _ oh _ she delighted so much just seeing how much of a mess she could turn the brunette.

So with a shit-eating grin, she ignored the scarlet red fabric and claimed Emily's thighs, separating them forcefully with her hands. The delicious way they trembled when she clamped her teeth on the flesh made her pupils consume the blue of her irises.

JJ went up, following the smell of Emily's desire to the cute freckle she always kissed reverently when in this type of situation. The blonde didn't have to wait long.

"Jayje..." She heard the weakly call of her nickname.

"Yes, love?" She bit down.

"Please..."

Not enough and the brunette knew it. One of the blonde's hands went up and gripped around one marked breast.

"Oh Jen, please fuck me, please." She tried to raise her hips unsuccessfully.

"I don't know if I'm done just yet, Em." And just to torment her girlfriend more JJ rested her cheek on the thigh, blowing a puff of hot air directly on the clothed center, hand leaving the nipple completely to rest on the waist.

A broken sob tore through bitten red lips.

JJ started to raise her torso but long supple legs wrapped around her, pulling down so she could meet dark sharp eyes burning with desire.

"Please, Jennifer please, fuck me, use me all night again, I've behaved so good just for you, only for you." She begged desperately, chest rising and falling. " _ I'm completely yours. _ "

It strokes the possessive ego inside of Jennifer and she raised herself until they were face to face, her own thigh pressing hard against Emily's center making her hiss.

JJ kissed her hot and hard, forcing her tongue through Emily's lips both moaning and lips tingling lusciously.

"Take me to bed."

"You earned it, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> JJ definitely used a strap-on after that, for sure.
> 
> If you guys could give me any tips on how I could've written this better I'd appreciate a lot :)
> 
> Pls comment and leave a kudo if you liked it.


End file.
